A Different World
by Bartholo
Summary: Peter meets a Crusader that went to a different world. This world goes slower then our world so that he comes back after VDT.
1. The Man in the Train Station

The first chapter…

A special thanks to King Caspian the Seafarer, for making it a lot better.

**A Different World**

**1****st**** Chapter: The Man in the Train Station**

Peter Pevensie was glad that his family was together once again. His parents and Susan were back from America. Edmund and Lucy had come back from their visit at Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold's home. According to the letters he had received at the Professor's house, they had returned to Narnia—with Eustace, no less! Hopefully it had changed him as it had changed Edmund. Eustace had been such a pest the last time Peter had seen him.

The oldest Pevensie was exited to hear of their adventure, but all he could gather from the eager scribbling was that they had accompanied Caspian on the seas and had tremendous adventures concerning dragons and lost lords and a lot of other things they had yet to explain.

Peter was the last to come home. He had finished his studies and had taken the exams, which were astonishingly less difficult then the Professor had expected ("What do they teach in schools these days?"), so Peter had done quite well. Now he was on the train going from the country to Finchley. He was just finishing a chapter of Conan Doyle's "The Valley of Fear" when the train pulled into the train station.

The first thing he noticed was an old man standing on the station platform. He had a grey beard and was wearing an old trench coat, but even so he looked horribly out of place. His expression showed amazement and disbelief as he surreptitiously glanced around his surroundings.

In fact, for a fraction of a second Peter thought that the man could have come from Narnia, but there was a different air about him. Peter didn't see his family anywhere on the platform (they had said that they may be a little late.) so he approached the man in the trench coat.

"Excuse me, sir. May I help you?" he inquired. As the man turned to him, the coat fell open to reveal a mail shirt. Peter made a valiant attempt not to gasp in astonishment and stare and succeeded.

"I don't know if anyone could help me in this crazy place, but I am quite terribly hungry and tired."

"I still have a sandwich from my lunch. Here you go." He handed the sandwich to the man, who instantly unwrapped it and took a large bite; "I am Peter Pevensie, and, if you don't mind, sir, I have a question. It's going to sound strange but…do you come from another world?"

The man stopped eating. "How on earth did you know?"

Peter shrugged and tried not to smile in triumph. His observation had been correct.

"I suppose that if you have been away yourself you can guess, somehow. I was High King in a place called Narnia. Who are you and where have you been? Are you from this world, or the other originally?"

The man stared at him, dumbfounded, but then grabbed the boy's arm as if to make certain he was real. His hand was shaking.

"I am Sir Mathews the Green. I was in Arosa, but I think this isn't the place to discuss this. Beside that, I'm far too tired to explain much at the moment."

At that moment Edmund appeared on the platform, coming through some door like an actor appearing on cue, and spotted Peter with an exultant shout. Soon the whole family surrounded them. They greeted each other cheerfully, full of joy to be together once again.

Peter then explained that Mathews needed a place to stay and asked his parents if that was alright with them. Knowing that Peter was a trustworthy person, and knowing he wouldn't ask to bring in just anybody off the street, they agreed.

At the Pevensies house, Mathews went to sleep right away, so it was not until the next morning that he told them his story. The children had much to discuss among themselves anyway: of Susan's stay in America (Peter had noticed a change in her, though he wasn't quite sure what was different), of his studies with the Professor, and later, when the parents went to bed, of Edmund and Lucy's voyage (again, Susan seemed odd to Peter).

So what do you think? Please review.


	2. There is no such Thing as Holy War

**A Different World**

**2****nd**** Chapter: There is no such Thing as Holy War**

The next morning after everybody had eaten breakfast, the four and Mathew gathered in the boy's room. Lucy and Peter sat on Peter's bed, while Susan and Edmund were on Edmund's bed. Mathew relaxed on Peter's comfortable armchair that the oldest Pevensie usually sat in to read.

"As you all now know, I lived for some time in a world called Arosa. But before I tell you how I got there, what I did there, and how I came back, could you tell me what year it is?"

"1942," Susan answered promptly.

Mathew was stunned.

"The last time I was in this world was a hot night in July of 1191!"

He was even more confused to see no signs of surprise. Susan was the only one with a hint of disbelieve in her eyes.

Edmund explained: "In our experience with Narnia, we found that time runs differently between worlds. We were gone from Narnia for a year of our time, but when we returned the next time more than 1300 years had passed. Arosa must be the opposite; you lived there a couple years, but here 751 years passed."

"Let him tell his story," Peter, Susan and Lucy exclaimed together.

And so Mathew began.

In 1190 King Richard the Lionhearted made a Crusade together with King Philip of France. I followed his call, for I was outraged in 1187 at Jerusalem's fall.

One thing haunted me, however. My mother's last words. When I departed, my father was proud and happy (probable because this took care of the problem of two heirs), but my mother was dismayed. Her last words to me were:

"There is no such thing as Holy War. Christianity should spread through peace. Islam has spread through war. Remember, all apostles save Johannes (John) died as martyrs without resistance."

These words followed me the whole way to Akko. Then, on a hot July night in 1191, just days after we had seized the city, I lay awake in my tent. I remembered a time when I was 17 that I had killed a man to protect Father's castle. I had felt bad for it, but I had known it was my duty. This time it was different. I felt ten times worse for what I had done, and I knew that I had had no reason to kill the dozens I had slaughtered, save that my King ordered me to do so. Mother's words continued to resurface in my mind.

At last, I belted my sword to my side and left the tent. I wandered through the camp under the shining silver moon. I was thinking of the coming day and my mother's words when I reached the gates of Akko. The King had made the gates the city of limits, so I turned around and followed the moat. Then I saw the tent that served as a chapel. I went inside to pray. I prayed for understanding of what was happening and for forgiveness of the deaths I had caused.

When I left the chapel-tent it was dark. At first I thought a cloud had covered the moon, but when I searched for him I found none. I thought that more than odd. Now I examined my surroundings more closely. All I could make out was that I was in a field. I knew I couldn't discover more until the next morning, so I sat down. Despite the strangeness of my surroundings, I dropped eventually off to sleep.


	3. Fairytales?

**A Different World**

**3****rd**** Chapter: Fairytales?**

"Halt!"

"Money or life."

"Please, sirs, I have a wife and twelve young ones."

The sound of voices awakened me. My bladder wanted to be emptied, it always does after sleeping on the ground, but the dialogue echoing through the forest glade struck me as more important, for the moment.

I drew my sword and stalked toward the sound. Now in the morning light, I could see a rich wheat field around me. To my right I saw a forest about 200 yards away; on my left the sea sparkled like a glass on the horizon. How had I come here? As I approached the road, I saw three men surrounding a … pig?

But this pig was different then any other pig I had ever seen before. Its face was cleverer than all the dumb pigs I had known, and it spoke to the men aloud with the voice of the man! It had a cart behind it.

The three men were arguing.

"Let's take its money and eat it," the man closest to me said. He was short and as skinny as a beanpole.

"Eat a talking beast? You're mad!" exclaimed the man farthest away. He was also short, but a good deal thicker. "I think he should lead us to his house so we can plunder it."

The two continued until the third one intervened: "We will follow it and decide later if we eat it. Pig, lead us and you may have a chance of surviving."

Through the time the three had spent arguing (it couldn't have been that long but it felt like it was) I was trying to figure out what to do. Now that they had stopped, I impulsively stepped out of the wheat field and exclaimed: "My vow of knighthood includes protecting the weak, no matter what the weak may be, be it animal or man. Flee, villains, before I cleave you to the bone!"

The robbers were obviously not prepared; they had only long knifes, nothing to match my sword. For a moment they hesitated, but then the short, thin one fled. The others followed him instantly.

Then I addressed the pig.

"May I introduce myself? I am Mathew, second son of Markus of Greenshire."

To this the pig gave a little bow and said, "I am thankful for your aid. I am Agamemnon, a humble farmer. Will you accompany me to my farm?"

I gratefully accepted the invitation, curious as to what kind of farm a pig might own.

For a while Agamemnon told me of his wife and his twelve farrows, but after five minutes we met another strange creature. As we approached it stood, and I could see that it was as tall as I, but with a shorter torso, which its legs definitely made up for. Its hair was flat, stringy, and looked rather…muddy.

I glanced at Agamemnon and was surprised to find him surprised as well. Was this a different world and both this creature and I were from somewhere else?

The creature spoke: "Noble pig," (I had a hard time controlling myself) "you must excuse my ignorance—it is terrible, I shouldn't wonder—but where in Narnia are we?"

"Narnia?" the pig answered. "What are you talking about, man? (if you are a man, which you don't look like one) We are in the land of Arosa in the province of West Maran. As for myself being a 'Noble Pig', I am a simple farmer called Agamemnon. This is Sir Mathew of… the Green." (I was too confused to correct him and "the Green" stuck) "I have invited him to my farm, and you are equally welcome."

The odd creature made a little bow and accepted. I asked for his name and origin.

"Puddleglum's my name, but it doesn't matter if you forget it. I can always tell you again. I come from the Northern Marshes of the land of Narnia."

We continued our journey. Soon a little farm came in sight over the rolling hills. It was a well maintained building beside a modest, muddy pond. As we approached it, I noticed that all windows were boarded. Agamemnon knocked on the door and almost immediately a voice whispered: "Password."

"Long live the Prince."

The door opened and a piglet let us enter.

The farmer put away his cart, and his wife served an early lunch. The conversation was quiet at first, for both Puddleglum and I had eaten nothing for breakfast and ate with ravenous hunger, but soon we conversed about the lands we were from and our confusion in stumbling into another one. Thereupon Agamemnon told us a strange tale.


	4. A King, an Usurper and a Prince

**A Different World**

**4****th**** Chapter: A King, an Usurper and a Prince**

"Past many months of travel lays the lake Obersee. Next to it is Rathaus, the village of the humans. There is a castle with the same name and there the Kings of Arosa have lived since the beginning. For generations all creatures lived peacefully in the whole land. But then, in the times of my Grand-grandfather, Counselor Javier murdered the King and usurped the throne. For some time it was rumored that the Queen was able to flee with her son who was but five-years-old, but that was so long ago that many doubt the truth of such a tale.

"The Usurper Javier changed all of the Balance of Creatures. He does not care how the talking beasts are treated as long as his ridiculously high taxes are paid by the humans. The humans were soon forced to turn to stealing from the other creatures."

"Can we do nothing to help you?" I asked.

"It would, no doubt, end in failure," Puddleglum stated dismally.

"Yes. Without the help of Aslan we have no chance," Agamemnon answered. "The last words we have from him are 'Help will come' and 'Peace will return before the generation of Javier dies', but I am already the third generation born since he took the throne."

I asked, "Who is Aslan?"

Both Puddleglum and Agamemnon stared at me in astonishment. It surprised me that both of them knew, each from a different world, knew who Aslan was.

"You have never heard of Aslan?" Puddleglum asked. "He is the Highest King of Narnia, the Son of the Emperor-over-the-Sea.…he made all worlds…and died in the traitor's stead."

"But…" I was confused. "I have never heard of him…"

"That is because he has different names in some worlds," Puddleglum replied. "Who is he in yours, I wonder?"

"Would anyone be willing to help me clean up?" Agamemnon's wife asked.

We complied, but for the rest of the day that we helped on the farm, I had plenty to think about. There was only one person I could think of who died in a traitor's stead and was the Highest King of all.

_Could it be that the Christ is called Aslan in this world? _I wondered time and time again. _What can I do to help? Why have I been sent? Has he a purpose for me here?_

In the evening we ate a tiny meal and went to bed. The bed was strange. Just a pile of straw where everybody found a spot.

----

In the night I had an important dream.

A golden Lion faced me. I had seen a lion in the Holy Land, but this one was the size of a tower and his eyes looked knowing, somehow. I wanted to run away and scream (very knightly, I know), but I couldn't move or speak at all.

"Fear not, son of Adam. I am Aslan."

As strange as it sounds, I calmed down immediately. So Aslan is a lion. And the Christ in our world. If He was the one who had brought me here, then I was in good hands. Or paws.

"You have been summoned to play an important role. Tomorrow Prince Chanokh will come to this house. He is in search of assistance. Agamemnon will not trust him, but you will know him by his first words. He will ask for help in my name. You and the Marsh-wiggle will go with him."

----

Suddenly I was being shaken awake by Agamemnon.

"Mathew, wake up! You are needed," Agamemnon said anxiously. "There is a human before the door, and he is armed!"

The prince, already? I was excited. I rushed to the door and opened it, but before me, instead of the prince I had been expecting, stood a vagabond with his knife drawn.

"Life or money" he snarled. This was getting repetitive.

I drew my sword. That was enough, for at once glance his eyes widened and he turned and ran quickly away. I had to smile.

In the distance I could see the sun rising above the horizon, so I didn't return to the 'bed' but helped with breakfast. I noticed a glimmer in Puddleglum's eyes when we greeted each other that morning. What had he dreamt?

Near mid-morning, a man came into sight on the road. The prince? This time I was doubtful. We would soon know. As he approached us, I could se that he was sprinting. He was definitely more noble in bearing than our early morning visitor, but for safety I drew my sword before he reached us.

He was breathing hard when he reached us, but managed to exclaim, "For the love of the Lion, help me! They are almost upon me!"

Puddleglum took charge: "Most noble knight, it would be an honor for us to do so."

He led him to the house, and I grinned, thinking that Puddleglum must have had a dream from Aslan too to respond in such a way. Agamemnon protested but I held him back: "We will have to stop his pursuers."

Agamemnon was terrified. "I have seen tricks such as this. He will eat my children and my wife and share the plunder with his 'pursuers'."

"No, Agamemnon," I consoled him gently. "You have naught to fear from this man. The prince has returned."


	5. A Long Road

**A Different World**

**5****th**** Chapter: A Long Road**

So I faced the pursuers of the prince. Puddleglum soon followed, carrying the sword of the prince in his long, awkward fingers. The prince was spent and could not join us.

Soon we saw the enemy. There were five of them, vagabonds like the one that had come at dawn, but heavily armed. It would not be easy to defeat them, but I had experience on my side.

Three attacked me while the other two dealt with Puddleglum. My opponents were slow, but had great strength, despite the long chase. I soon noticed that their fighting technique was similar to my uncle's, and since I had practiced often with him, I knew the tricks that would work most effectively to disarm them.

Puddleglum on the other hand had not so much success. When my three were killed I turned to him and could see right away that he had no experience whatsoever in this sort of work. He would need training later to fulfill our mission, but for now I was enough to beat the remaining two. All of them fought in the lazy, confident fashion of my uncle.

Some time later I had finished with them; the last man had run away in fear. It seemed to be the custom there.

I turned to Puddleglum: "Are you well? I think we need to practice together if we want to complete our mission."

Puddleglum just nodded.

We then turned to enter the house. As we went through the door, we saw Agamemnon's family crouching in one corner while Agamemnon rested with the prince in the opposite. The prince rested in his hands.

"How is he?" Puddleglum inquired.

"He will do well after some rest and a meal."

Agamemnon's wife prepared some heavy porridge while the Prince slept on the 'bed'.

He slept long, until the day was spent.

In the evening he awoke. To me it was clear that he was well used to being on the run, and recovered quickly. He took charge of the situation immediately after Agamemnon led him to the table for supper. The porridge from the morning we had eaten for lunch and now for supper we dined on tomato soup.

"Most noble pig, I am forever indebted to you and your house."

To this the pig was at first speechless. After a few moments he caught himself and answered honestly: "If it had only been me, you would have most probably died at the hands of your pursuers. Your true rescuers are these two: Puddleglum to your right and Mathew to the right of him."

"My thanks, friends," said the prince, turning to both of us, and then looking curiously at Puddleglum. "I apologize for my inquisitiveness, but I have never seen such a creature as you before."

"I am a marsh-wiggle, and I come from the land of Narnia. Aslan has sent us to aid in the freeing of this land."

His face lit up. New hope shone in his eyes. "What did Aslan tell you to do? How can you help me?"

While the two talked, Agamemnon remained clueless. At last he interrupted: "Excuse me for butting in, but who are you? The prince?"

"My apologies for forgetting myself, noble pig," the prince said at once, bowing genially. "I am Prince Chanokh of Arosa, rightful heir to the throne."

Agamemnon was still not convinced: "How are you two so sure about that?" he asked us.

Entering the conversation, I answered: "Aslan appeared to us in dreams and told us to help Prince Chanokh free Arosa."

"Yes," Puddleglum continued. "He told us to go with you to Rathaus and confront every human we see to either follow you and Aslan, or Javier and doom."

Apparently Aslan had told Puddleglum more than he had told me. So we planned our travel. Agamemnon refused to come along, for he did not trust Chanokh, just as Aslan had said he would not. We decided that we would leave during the night.

We started around eleven o'clock and headed into the darkness. For the most part we were silent, exchanging whispers only when necessary. In the morning we hid in the dense forest. Prince Chanokh did not want to risk other confrontations, even with our swords helping his.

We moved inland, west, towards the center of corruption. Along the way we hid, but every once in a while we had to get supplies. When we stopped at farms for supplies, we spread the word.

"Aslan has send help, the end of the tyranny will be near."

More often then not the farmer's family would pack up and leave everything behind to follow us. After six months of grueling travel we were a 'horde' of about five hundred creatures.

Puddleglum, surprisingly, proved that he was the best in motivational speeches. He encouraging us every step of the way. I, on the other hand, trained who was willing in the arts of war.

In a typical day we would wake at sunrise, eat a big breakfast, and travel for most of the day until late afternoon. Then I would train those who were willing after the march in various fighting techniques, while the ones assigned for the day would cook a heavy dinner.

Most of the days blurred into each other, the repetition made them all the same. One day, however, stood out. It was in the second or third month of our travel and we had many difficulties. We had at this point reached about a hundred creatures. This was a problem in itself. We were slowly adapting to the new challenges. But the main problem in the moment was the terrain. We crossed a mountain pas that still had snow. That day we had barely managed to climb to the top and had traveled only five miles.

After the rigorous march I asked half heartedly if anybody wanted to train with the sword. I didn't expect anybody was up to it and it looked as if I could rest for at least that one day. But then Topher Eoghan Elkan Nasir stepped forward, ready for the challenge.

Topher Eoghan Elkan Nasir was a short stout dwarf who had only recently joined our company—on the bottom of the mountain we had just climbed, in fact. Apparently all dwarves in this region had four first names and no last names. From the lack of weariness in his stance, I guessed he was used to climbing a lot.

Still I was tired and I didn't expect much of a training today. So after a short warm up I asked him if he wanted to practice on anything particular or just free fencing. He was eager for a match, so he hunkered into a curious, dwarfish stance, and we began fencing.

At first the duel was slow and somewhat mediocre. But then as the exchange of blows became faster and more furious, I was amazed at how much energy this little soldier had left in him after the march. I also realized that I had overestimated my exhaustion. As we proceeded, our blows became more and more intense until it became less and less of a friendly duel and more and more of a mock battle.

In a moment of pause, I could see that an audience was forming. For some time we continued to fight, but then I invited Cyrus Cary Bonaventura (a satyr) and Tibby Janne Archibald (a small bear) to join us.

To my surprise _all_ the spectators joined us. No matter how tired they were, everybody joined this mock battle that eventually got rather out of hand. Fortunately dinner was served soon after the brawl began, and no injuries occurred (beyond bruises and non-serious cuts). During diner we happily recalled our 'heroic battle' and I realized with some shock that it had uplifted rather than depressed the moral of our little army.

This incident gave me confidence that we would reach Rathaus.

We marched about ten to fifteen miles a day depending on the terrain. This was where Puddleglum's speeches were important. To this day I can't understand how his pessimistic personality (he may call himself an optimist, but we all know better) could motivate the 'horde" but it certainly did. Thanks be to Aslan that he could speak so well, for we lost but one family on the march, and none others.

"_Enemy-occupied territory – that is what this world is. Christianity is the story of how the rightful king has landed you might say landed in disguise, and is calling us all to take part in a great campaign of sabotage. _~ C.S. Lewis in Mere Christianity


	6. A Test

A Different World

6thChapter: A Test

After about three and a half months, we approached Rathaus. We had discussed this for the last half of the year, so we knew some bits about the terrain that awaited us. About the plan, however, we had no clue. To get time to straighten our plans out we had agreed to hide in a forest three miles from the little town. There camp was more permanent then the ones we had put up for the nights during the journey. For instance, on my instructions we dug a latrine on the edge of a wide group of pines. The kitchen staff build a more convenient and permanent kitchen tent with a nice oven and wooden floor.

For four days we discussed the different plans to confront the humans. There were different ideas as to what we should do.

Prince Chanokh and some of the bigger animals wanted to invade the town as soon as possible. It was apparent that he had never been in a large battle, or even a conflict involving more than a dozen men. Our 'horde' of five hundred, mostly inexperienced creatures could never stand a chance against the professional soldiers of the Tyrant. Only a handful of our group had ever been in a true battle. His plan was settled on as our last option.

Puddleglum and some of the adult animals wanted a plan that caused the loss of as little blood as possible. They suggested a plan to surprise small parties of men and give them the choice to either come with us and Aslan or to stick with the Usurper. While I agreed that we had to find as many allies as possible, I did not think that our group could hide for more than a fortnight. During the march we had almost always received food and supplies from joining travelers, but now that we stopped moving we would soon fall short of rations.

So we had somewhat of a compromise. We would all go into the town, which had no wall since there had been centuries of peace until Javier came. Then everybody assigned to a couple of houses to which they would announce the good news of the Prince's arrival and the promise that Aslan would free Arosa. Everyone that didn't follow us would be tied so that no alarm could be given. The next morning we would attack the town and castle. It was a flawed plan, but it was the best we could come up with. The biggest flaw was that unless the majority joined us, I did not think we could succeed. How little faith I had in Aslan, back then.

What troubled me most though were the memories of my mother's words. They echoed relentlessly though my mind: "There is no such thing as Holy War." I didn't know what to do.

???

One night after a week of preparation we proceeded to carry out our plan. I went to five houses, but sadly only three of the fifteen people I asked, joined our band. The others resisted most violently, and we had to tie them to the tables so that they would not alarm the castle before the morning.

As we returned to the camp, we whispered amongst ourselves about the result. Most of my companions were disappointed in the meager results. It seemed to me as if most humans had become used to the fact that they had to rob other creatures to pay the taxes, and really enjoyed the power they had over the communities in Arosa.

I could already see that it would be a long fight.

In the camp we met an agitated Puddleglum.

"Aslan spoke to me right before I made it back. He said to not attack with weapons, but to spread out into a circle around the town and wait for dawn. Then we shall slowly close up the circle."

What? Was he serious? We were supposed to get slaughtered without giving resistance?

As I struggled inside, I kept my demeanor calm. Creatures around me were getting agitated, so I thought it would be best to get to bed and sleep over it. The crowd retreated to the tents, but reluctantly.

???

In the morning we woke up. Most of us still were not sure about this. Were we ready to 'attack' Rathaus unarmed? As we prepared ourselves, Puddleglum stood up and addressed us:

"Friends, Aslan has asked us to do this thing (which does seem rather foolish, I'll admit) to free this country. If anybody else had asked this I would not hesitate to abandon the plan as utter nonsense. But Aslan has done greater things than this. He sang Narnia into being and created this one too. He sent the four monarchs to end the Long Winter, and to free us of the Telmarine oppression. He died in the traitor's stead, and he rose again. He answers when we call-and if I die today, it will be with his name on my tongue. Any man or beast who thinks differently, let him speak now and flee while there is time."

There was silence.

"Then follow me, friends: for Aslan, for Nar- Arosa!"

The army echoed the cry. Puddleglum had done it again. It was time, and strangely, even I felt prepared at last.

The crowd leapt into action. At first we were a little disorganized, but soon we had made a circle around the town. Slowly we began to close it up. One by one we started to sing praises to Aslan. Some of the villagers who had refused during the night joined us, and praised Aslan too. Others were angry and didn't know what to do, as we passed them by.

Then the castles gates opened and an army of Javier's soldiers ran out, swords drawn and sprinting towards us. Most of the towns' inhabitants hesitated, and then followed them, grabbing up pitchforks and shovels and rushing toward us.

A deadly silence fell as we watched them apporach.

Then Prince Chanokh started singing again.

At that moment, I understood why he had been chosen by Aslan to be king.

The approaching attackers grew closer...closer. Five hundred feet. Four. Three. They were almost upon us, but we did not cease to sing.


	7. The Lion's Roar

**A Different World**

**7****th****Chapter: The Lion's Roar**

_And then ASLAN ROARED_.

The soldiers of Javier froze instantly.

We continued singing, all together, with a voice that told of strength beyond our number, and with the steady background of Aslan's Roar.

_A bright shape moved through the lines of our enemy._

It was pure fear that I saw in the eyes of those whose mouth did not sing. The Angel of Death moved from person to person. Some started singing and were filled with relief, overjoyed because of the final chance they had received. The majority of the people, however, stared with unimaginable terror as the angel passed over them, and then fell slowly to the ground.

I cannot tell you exactly how the angel looked; it was a head and a half taller than the tallest of the knights of the usurper. The angel was clad in a black tunic. At its side hung a colossal sword but it had no need to use the blade. One look from it decided the creatures' fate. Whenever I recall it I will always remember how the surroundings paled in comparison to this angel. Either it shone with a light that was brighter than the sun, or the surroundings darkened and appeared to suddenly become unreal. It could be that both were true.

?

The next three days came with a mixture of emotions. In one hand we had the liberation of Arosa, and in the other the deaths of hundreds of men. The moles and dwarves dug a mass grave as quickly as possible so that we could bury the corpses before they started to rot. All the others, or at least those who had a free hand, helped to drag the corpses to the graves.

This was saddening work to say the least. I was troubled by the vast number of deaths. What was the reason behind this? Why could men not live in peace? Why do we kill needlessly? On earth we have killed one another for centuries because of our faith, contradicting its teaching that we ought to love one another. Here in Arosa men had terrorized all other creatures and done so without any history to cause it in the first place.

During the night we held festivities in our camp. It was the first time that I met Aslan. For the most part he was content to sit and watch us dance and celebrate. During the second part of the celebration, however, he walked up to me and smiled.

"You have done well, Mathews."

I stared into his eyes; they were like an ocean of wisdom and knowledge. They pierced right through me, knowing my every thought. I began stuttering: "But, Aslan… no, why… why did this have to happen?"

Aslan's eyes stared into mine with a power beyond everything I had known before.

"I gave man free will to decide to live with me or without. Some believed that they could live better without me; others want to believe, but construct their own picture of me. Regardless, all fall into sin—but those who chose me will be saved.

"Through trial and faith, Mathew, you will grow stronger. And though you fear the dangers of the world, trust in me and keep your faith alive. These burdens you carry may be too much for you to bear—but give them to me and I will give you rest."

With that he left me to stand by myself. I let it sink in for a minute, and then I turned and joined the revelers in their dance and song. For now that my burden of sorrow and worry was gone, I found myself truly free and blessed.

?

After those dark days, peace and happiness returned to Arosa. Aslan crowned Chanokh king and the biggest feast that I had ever witnessed followed shortly after. Creatures from miles around had raced to Rathaus since Aslan's roar, and I was troubled concerning how to feed them, but again Aslan took care of us and provided everything we needed.

The celebration may have been partly for Chanokh's coronation, but it was really Aslan's gift to all present. He was the center of all merriment.

During the feast Aslan approached Puddleglum and me.

"Well done, my dear otherworldly helpers."

Puddleglum responded: "It worked out alright, but we had nothing to do with that. We would have failed miserably if it weren't for you."

"You did very well, Puddleglum. But this was only to prepare you for an adventure to the North of Narnia, the land to which you must now return. You will live there as happily as a Marsh-wiggle can until two children come to you with a mission from me."

"I will do my feeble best to help them. Thank you, Aslan, for letting me see this strange new world."

And then, in a flash blindingly white light, Puddleglum turned, as though he was going to walk away, and vanished. Now Aslan turned to me.

"You, too, have done great things. But for you, Mathew, I have a different plan. You are to stay here and help King Chanokh until I come again."

With these words he left me and disappeared into the crowd of creatures. It was the last time I saw him for a long time. But I wasn't afraid, for I had often been told that he "is not a tame lion" and that he has other worlds to care for; but that he never leaves you alone.

I spent many happy years in Arosa. I helped King Chanokh with his Kingdom that had been restored to him. As Sir Mathew the Green, I led the army and hunted the vagabonds that were remained of those who opposed the king. Then Chanokh made me his chief advisor. I married the fair Lady Aurora, and we were soon blessed by Aslan with a daughter, Amparo, and two sons, Zygfryd and Zygmunt.

And then it was time to return.

?

The boys' room was silent for a while after the knight finished his story. Mathew was visibly disturbed and the Pevensies didn't know what to do. Finally Peter touched Mathew's shoulder.

"It…I would lie if I said it stops hurting. It may sound harsh… but you _will_ learn to live with the loss. You couldn't go on otherwise."

Mathew held Peter's wrist tightly for a while. Then he said, slowly: "All must end in this world just as it must in that. I remember well the day on which Aslan returned.

"We walked around the lake, Obersee. Aslan said: 'Today I will return you to your own world which you have almost forgotten.'

"It was hard. I had to leave the life I had grown to love, the people I had grown to love, behind to return to what? The Crusades?

"He answered my thoughts: 'I will send you to some loyal Narnians, two Kings and two Queens who once ruled the land to which Puddleglum has returned. They will help you until they are called back to be with me. One Queen will remain, and you will help her, when she is lost, to find me again.'

"I stared at him, it took all the faith I had to respond: 'I don't pretend to like this, to leave everything I know … and love. … but Aslan, let your will be done.'

"And suddenly I was at the house of the iron horses with this weird garb on over my mail. I stood in shock and stared about, until at last Peter approached me. You know the rest from there."

The room was quiet as everybody turned over in their minds the odd story they had just heard. Then Susan stood up and left the room. "This is crazy" she remarked as she hesitated by the door. "We're too old for this sort of fairytale."

A moment of shock followed for the other inhabitants of the room—save Mathews. It was the first time that Susan had been so dreadfully clear on her new view. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter hardly knew what to do.

"I guess we know who the queen is that you will need to help," Lucy said, staring at the door with a sorrowful glint in her eyes.

"Mmhmm," Edmund put in the same tone of voice.

?

Dinner was a quiet affair. None of the four children or Mathews wanted to talk, and this made them all feel rather uncomfortable.

Then things relaxed a bit when Mr. Pevensie asked: "Have you had any ideas where our new friend could stay? I would say with us, but we haven't room."

They thought on this a while until Peter answered: "I think the Professor will be excited to have him over. I should tell you," he said towards Mathew, "that he is an expert on medieval history and loves the Crusades. I think you would both have an interesting time."

?

After dinner Peter and Edmund went to the post office and sent a telegraph to the Professor. The next afternoon they got a surprise, for an eager Professor Kirk stood in front of their door.

He had wasted no time, coming straight to get Sir Mathews. He was extremely interested in what this crusader who visited another world had to tell.

The professor wanted to go straight back home so that he could talk with the knight, because in the Pevensies home he could not very well have a chat about other worlds and such with Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie listening in. They had never spoken of Narnia around them. Peter and Edmund did manage to convince him to stay for a tea, but after the lively afternoon tea had finished the two left. Peter walked with them to the train station.

Peter stood on the platform and watched the train pull out of the station. He could already see that they would have a fun time together and that Mathew would add greatly to the Professor's knowledge of history. Peter hoped he would be able to meet the two soon, for there was something about being with one who had been to another world that gave him the loveliest sensation of home—of being understood.

Once the train was gone, Peter began the long walk home. Mathew was taken care of, but the eldest Pevensie boy was troubled greatly because of Susan. America had changed her more than he or any of them had ever admitted to themselves. He wanted to talk to her, but he somehow knew, in his heart, that it would be fruitless. Aslan had said that he and his siblings would be gone, and that only Mathew could help her. At least there was hope for his dear sister—Aslan's help in the form of a knight from the crusades by way of another world.

Aslan had said Mathew will help Susan to find him again. It was a promise. Just as Aslan had promised to help Mathew by sending him Peter and the other Pevensies. And Aslan, as Peter knew, always kept his promises. With a sigh, he stared down at the road and echoed, softly, the words of the man from that other world—the knight who had trusted in Aslan just as Peter would have to now.

"Aslan," Peter said, looking up to the sky and taking a deep breath of the England air, "your will be done."

_End_

?

_Thank you for sticking with me. Big thanks to King Caspian for being a β++ (short for awesome beta). I hope you liked it._


End file.
